everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alistair Wonderland
Alistair Wonderland – syn Alicji z książki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, co wynika z zamiłowania chłopaka do tajemnic i zagadek. Przez pewien czas był on uwięziony w Krainie Czarów, zanim, wraz z Bunny Blanc, nie przedostał się do Ever After High. Będąc rozczarowanym zamknięciem portali do Krainy Czarów, Alistair jest zdeterminowany by upewnić się, że jego przeznaczenie jest bezpieczne w Ever After High, gdzie może nabrać więcej doświadczenia odnośnie ciekawego świata, który go otacza. Wcześniej chodził do Wonderland High, lecz został przeniesiony do Ever After High. Osobowość Alistar uwielbia trudne zagadki, a sam jest także bardzo dowcipny. Czasem jest on zbyt pewnym siebie, nazywając się "mistrzem zagadek", jednakże jest jednocześnie bezinteresowny, odważny i o dobrym charakterze. Wygląd Alistair to chłopak o lekko pofalowanych blond włosach z grzywką ułożoną po lewej stronie głowy. Jego skóra jest opalona, brwi - brązowe, natomiast oczy - krystalicznie błękitne. Baśń Alicja w Krainie Czarów – (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Alistair jest synem Alicji z książki Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Przyjaciele Alistair przyjaźni się z Bunny Blanc, Madeline Hatter, Kitty Cheshire oraz Lizzie Hearts. Miłość Alistair jest skrycie zakochany w Bunny Blanc, jednak wydaje się mu, że widzi ona w nim jedynie przyjaciela. Courtly Jester jest w nim potajemnie zakochana. Zwierzak Nie wiadomo, czy Alistair posiada jakiegoś zwierzaka. Lalki Basic Alistar.jpg|Lalka Alistar_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: CDH55 W tej serii grzywka Alistaira zaczesana jest na lewą stronę jego czoła. Chłopak ubrany jest w kremową koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Na niej znajduje się granatowa marynarka z podwiniętymi rękawami. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorem przedstawiającym spirale i zegary. Spodnie lalki są koloru khaki. Buty Alistaira są brązowe i sięgają mu do kolan. Utrzymują się one na kilku rzemieniach. Do lalki została dołączona brązowa torba na ramię oraz pamiętnik. Carnival Date Alistair_CD_doll.jpg|Lalka Alistair_CD_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Carnival Date' * Wydanie: luty 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Nazwisko chłopaka, Wonderland, oznacza Krainę Czarów, po przetłumaczeniu. Meta timeline * 16 lipca 2013: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Alistaira Wonderland. * 1 stycznia 2015: Pierwsze zdjęcie lalki Alistaira zostaje pokazane w internecie. * styczeń 2015: Alistair zostaje wspomniany w pamiętniku Kitty Cheshire z serii Basic. * 6 lutego 2015: Alistair debiutuje w odcinku specjalnym Święto Baśniowiosny. * 26 lutego 2015: Oficjalny art Alistaira zostaje ujawniony. * 26 lutego 2015: Profil chłopaka zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * maj 2015: Pierwsza lalka Alistaira zostaje wydana w ramach linii Basic. * maj 2015: Wpisy z pamiętnika Alistaira zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria webisodów Alistar2.jpg Alistar_Bunny.png Alistar_Bunny2.png Alistar_Bunny3.png Alistar_Bunny4.png Wonderlandians.png Alistar_Bunny_web.jpg ZK.png Tumblr njcgiumJIT1s34j78o4 1280.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Ever-After-High-Dragon-Games-trailer-ever-after-high-39190533-624-313.jpg 12063064_158223104522923_145959190_n.jpg tumblr_nvlv0pj7SR1qecnxho1_500.jpg Tumblr ntq7lf28Ly1ran4eho1 400.gif Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Tumblr ntlpk8kpyv1ran4eho3 250.gif The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg Tumblr njkb4udZdH1r006fqo1 r1 500.png The mad hatter and the others by assassins creed1999-d95s8dx.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderlandian reunion.jpg B9RccCeCMAAyCZ3.jpg Inne Alistar.jpg Alistar_art.png Alistair_CD_doll.jpg Alistair_CD_art.jpg Photo_Gallery_Alistair_tcm571-200767.png en:Alistair Wonderland Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Carnival Date